


I Love You’s and Goodbye’s

by binnieslixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha + hyunjin squad basically, Angst, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Minor Minsung, Minor seungjin, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Top Seo Changbin, but woojin isn’t mentioned that much sorry, jeongin single forever cuz he baby, stray kids + woojin, stray kids world domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binnieslixie/pseuds/binnieslixie
Summary: "You were the only one I could lean on, but you left me too."Who knew love like their's could still change."Maybe our story wasn't supposed to have a happy ending."(I suck at making summaries so eh)(Also cross-posted in wattpad! @/jujuskrrt)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 8





	1. I Love You’s and Goodbye’s

-

!! 3Racha + Hyunjin taking engineering  
!! Minho + Felix taking architecture  
!! Seungmin + Jeongin taking medicine  
!! Ot8 + Woojin (though he isn't mentioned that much)  
!! Fluff and Angst  
!! Happy ending? That's for you to find out  
!! No smut but implied sexual content so read at your own risk  
!! Bottom¡Felix :)  
!! Pay attention to the emojis I put at the beginning of the chapters as it indicates if it is a flashback or in present time  
!! 🍒 for flashbacks  
!! 🍓 in present time  
!! I do not know much about the courses so feel free to correct me  
!! Comments and votes are appreciated as it keeps me going :)

Enjoy :)


	2. one| sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meetings? LET’S MAKE IT CLICHÉ

🍒

April 28, 2015

"Hey, Changbin!" A male shouted, sprinting towards him. "You busy?" The younger asked, slightly panting. "No, just got out of training so I'm about to head home, why?" Changbin laughed at his friends state, handing him his unopened water bottle. "Don't laugh at me! Do you know how hard it was to look for you around the campus? I've searched every corner and I still couldn't find you!" The younger boy complained, chugging the bottle of water afterwards.

"So what's up, Jisung?"Changbin asked. "Me and Chan we're planning to go to this café and we decided to invite a few friends" Jisung trailed on, both of them walking towards the gate. "And I was thinking if you would like to come?" Jisung asked, glancing at the raven for an answer. "If that's okay with you, I mean." He added. 

"I don't mind." Changbin smiled.

—

"Glad you two could make it! Everyone's already inside." Chan greeted the two of them, pulling them inside after doing their little handshake. "Did Hyunjin come?" Jisung grumbled, only to receive a laugh from Chan. "Come on, Ji, he already said sorry for getting you stuck in the swing set." "You don't know how hard it was to be hanging upside down!" The younger exaggeratedly gasped. 

Changbin sat down next to Jisung, yelping when Hyunjin kicked his shin. "Hyunjin, what the fuck?" He hissed. Hyunjin nodded his head to his right, only earning a glare from the latter. "This is why you don't have friends." He mumbled, looking at Hyunjin's right side. 

His breath hitched as he stared at the boy, as of his whole world stopped. Pretty cliche, right? 

"Order anything you want, I'll pay." Chan announced, earning cheers from their table. "Hey, Ji." He whispered to his friend. "What?" The male whispered back, eyes widening as crumbs of cheesecake flew out of his mouth. Changbin scoffed, choosing to ignore it, "Who's that?" Diverting his gaze to the freckled boy across him. 

"Oh, that's Felix, Minho's cousin." Jisung casually told him, shoving another spoonful of cheesecake. The raven nodded his head, gaze still on the freckled boy as he took a sip on his mango shake, almost choking when the boy locked eyes with him. "You alright?" Jisung laughed, "I kinda hoped it went through your nose but I'll be a good friend for now." He added, mumbling. 

As Changbin was recovering from his little embarrassing scene, Felix was trying to bite back a smile. He would be lying if he didn't find Changbin handsome when he walked in. "So, Changbin, school's about to end in June, what course are you taking?" Hyunjin asked, earning the attention of the others from their table. 

"Engineering of course." Changbin simply answered, grabbing a handful of fries from Chan's plate, earning a smack on the head from the older. "Felix here is taking Architecture! Maybe you two could help me with my house in the future!" Hyunjin nudged the freckled boy beside him, laughing. 

"Why engineering?" Seungmin asked, glancing at Felix who pursed his lips. "He's good at math that's why" Jisung shrugged. "That's just a bonus, I want to take it because I promised to build a house for my parents one day." He smiled, "I kind of wanted to take architecture since I can draw well? I don't know why people say that, but that idea flew out the window when I was 15." He laughed. "Plus, I like the challenge." He smirked. 

After another hour of chatting, they all called it a day, heading their own separate ways. "So, Felix? What'd you think of Changbin?" Minho nudged him. "He's alright but I don't have any interests." Felix pursed his lips, gripping on his backpack sleeve. "Why not?" Seungmin popped in. "My studies are my top priority as of now." Felix huffed, kicking a stone along the way. 

"We're not saying you should date him, gosh, Felix! Do you really think we're that kind of friends?" Minho gasped. Felix stopped in his tracks and looked at the both of them, an eyebrow raised. "Okay, maybe we did want you to go out with him." Seungmin quietly admitted. The freckled boy rolled his eyes and sighed. 

—

"I'm heading out now!" Changbin called out to his older sister before closing the door. He stepped outside and took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of morning dew. The raven made his way to school walking, as he didn't want his sister dropping him off because he didn't want a repeat of last time. He shivered at the thought of finding a man's underwear in his sister's car and he didn't want to remember the details of that.

He soon arrived at school, basically running on his way there after receiving a text from Jisung in the group chat. Running in the halls, he bumped into someone. "Ow." He heard a familiar voice hiss that tore him away from his thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't looki- Felix?" Changbin widened his eyes, frantically reaching his hand out towards the younger boy. 

The younger grabbed his hand for support in standing up, but of course it had to get more Cliché. The younger slipped on one of his papers. He closed his eyes waiting for his back to meet the ground but nothing came and felt strong arms supporting his back. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Changbin's arm wrapped around his waist. He mentally cursed at how cliché this scene would look  
to anyone walking by. 

The younger shuffled, and stood up, muttering something before walking away. "Wow, not even a thank you?" Changbin frowned, which was quickly replaced by a smirk.

"I love a challenge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. two| close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know each other :)

🍒  
April 30, 2015

"Hey, can I like copy your homework? I couldn't do it last night since I came home late from practice." Changbin whispered to the boy in front of him, kicking his chair afterwards for a response. "Just hurry, at least change the answers a little." Jisung whispered back, slowly handing him his paper. "Thanks."

"Okay, class, enjoy your lunch! You are dismissed." Their teacher bid goodbye and left. "You know Felix right? The pretty friend of yours? Does he go here? I don't see him quite often, but I just bumped in to him yesterday." Changbin babbled, only to receive a smirk from Jisung. "No, he actually goes to Yongsan, he must've dropped something for Minho here." Jisung explained. 

"Oh." Chnagbin frowned. "But don't worry, he might be going to the same college we're going to!" The brunette assured him, grabbing his lunch and practically dragging Changbin towards the cafeteria. "Don't tell me you're in love?!" Jisung exclaimed, almost falling off his seat. "What? No-" The raven got cut off by Chan who just sat down, "In love? Changbin's in love?!" Chan exclaimed as well, some students looking at them from their loudness.

Changbin groaned from the embarrassment. He just wanted the ground to swallow him right there. "IN LOVE? YOU'RE IN LOVE?" another voice joined them, but louder. Without wasting anytime, Changbin grabbed Hyunjin and placed a hand over his mouth. "No, I am not! So stop saying I am." The shorter grumbled. 

"You literally kept asking about Felix in class." Jisung deadpanned, shoving some rice in his mouth. "That does not mean I am in love." Changbin hissed, biting on some meat. "This bitch probably had love at first with Felix." Hyunjin teased. "Shut up, Hwang." The older rolled his eyes. 

"Hey, lay off of Changbin will you?" Chan defended him. "Thank you-" "Since he's probably tired of thinking about Felix all night!" Chan added, laughing. "I hate it here." Changbin thought. 

-

"I'm going to grab a drink! You guys can head home without me." Felix waved his friends off and walked towards the nearest cafe. He pushed the door and took a whiff of the smell of coffee and pastries inside, his mouth already watering. "Hello! What can I get for you?" The girl asked. The freckled boy pursed his lips as he scanned the menu and display. "I'll have a Strawberry Frappuccino and a chocolate muffin." He smiled. "That will be 14,000 won. Name of the order?"

"Uh, bokkie." He coughed out, reaching for his wallet. Furrowing his eyebrows, he didn't have enough bills. "Can I withdraw some money just around the corner? I don-" 

"It's on me. I'll have an Iced Americano." A familiar raven haired boy smiled. "Oh, okay! Then that will be 5,000 won, so In total, it would be 19,000 won." The girl smiled as Changbin gave her his card. "What will the name of the order be?" "Changbin." The girl gave him back his card and proceeded to make their drinks.

"You didn't have to do that." Felix shyly told him as they both sat down. "It's fine." Changbin smiled. "I-i'll pay you back! I'll just to the atm around the corner!" Felix opted to stand up but Changbin grabbed his hand, "Hey, I already said it's alright. Think of this as a get-to-know each other treat." The shorter smiled. 

Felix blushed as he saw Changbin still holding his hand. "Oh, sorry." Changbin muttered and let go. "But still! I'll treat you next time." Felix urged, pouting. Changbin quickly averted his gaze, knowing his cheeks were probably red from how the younger was acting. "I'll think about it." He smirked. 

"So what do you want to talk about?" Felix asked, pursing his lips, slightly feeling awkward.

"Just tell me about you."

"Order for Bokkie!" The freckled boy blushed even more(if that was possible) as his name was called, quickly shuffling towards the counter. "Order for Changbin!" The said boy was about to get up but got stopped by Felix who placed both of their drinks on the table. "Bokkie?" Changbin bit back a smile. "It's a nickname my mom calls me." The younger sipped on his drink, eyeing his muffin. "I think it's cute. But we both know you're cuter" Changbin flirted. 

"Are you flirting with me?" Felix smiled. "Was it that obvious?" Changbin widened his eyes, embarrassed. "Hmm, I guess. But if you're gonna flirt with me, It would be pretty hard to get me." Felix winked at the shorter boy. "Trust me, I like challenges. Especially if it's about you." The raven winked back, trying not to laugh as he saw how Felix's cheeks turn pink. 

"Let's get to know each other more. I'll start. I'm Seo Changbin, I'm 17 and I think you're very pretty." He flirted. 

The freckled boy rolled his eyes, biting back a smile. "I'm Lee Felix and I'm also 17." He answered, smiling. "Which college are you attending to?" Changbin looked at the younger with hopeful eyes, holding his breath for a moment. "Hmm, I was thinking about going to Seoul National University." Changbin released the breath he had been holding in. "Thank, god." He muttered. 

"Why? Are you perhaps going there too?" Felix asked, leaning towards him more, interested. "Yeah, my friends and I have been planning to go there together but only if I make the entrance exam though. I highly doubt Hyunjin would be able to pass that." He laughed at the thought of talking about his friend behind his back. 

They stayed for another our, talking about some things. They were laughing about a story of Minho almost getting kicked out of the movie theatre for playing Kart Rider when Changbin's phone rang. "Ah, coach is calling me, I have to go! Let's talk more?" The shorter stood up, about to run but Felix grabbed his wrist, placing a piece of tissue in his hand. 

Changbin raised his eyebrow, only to earn a wave and smile from Felix. He ran out but quickly ran back inside, slightly cursing. "Here, wear this! It's raining outside and you don't have an umbrella. Bye!" Changbin finally ran off. Felix sat there, Changbin's hoodie in his hands. He looked outside the window, trees swaying and people almost being blown away. 

He slipped it on and ran towards his home, almost getting hit by a car in the process.

"I'm home!" He shouted, earning a hum from both of his sisters. "They're still out?" Felix asked, slipping of his shoes and heading towards the bathroom looking for something to dry himself off. "Yeah, they'll be back by 9 I guess, meaning I'm in charge until they're home." Rachel, his older sister smirked. "Again?" The youngest rolled her eyes. 

"You don't own a hoodie like that? Who's hoodie is that?" She teased, laughing at Felix who turned bright red. "Fuck off." He muttered jumping on the sofa and turned on the tv. 

His phone went off because of a notification.

 **Unknown Contact** :  
Did you get home safely?

 **Mark this contact as spam?**  
Yes or _No_

 **Felix** :  
I did, but who are you? 

**Unknown Contact** :  
Changbin? You gave me your number remember?

 **Felix** :  
Oh, sorry. Yes, I did get home safely :)  
How about you?

 **Unknown Contact** :  
I'm not home yet. I still have practice  
Remember? But I do feel like I'm coming  
down with something

 **Felix** :  
You shouldn't have given me your jacket.  
You could catch a cold.

 **Unknown Contact** :  
No, I won't. Don't worry :)  
I have a pretty good immune system haha

 **Felix** :  
Why is your laugh so dry? You should  
type it with capital letters HAHAHAHA  
like that.

 **Unknown Contact** :  
I have to go, sorry. I still have an  
hour of training. I'll talk to you later :)

 **Felix** :  
Copper.

-

It's been two hours since Changbin texted him and Felix was just answering the rest of his homework and studying for a test the next day. He took a deep breath from how his back was aching for how long he sat on his desk. 

**Changbin** :  
Just got home :)

 **Felix** :  
It's 8pm though? 

**Changbin** :  
I stopped by Jisung's house to  
do homework.

 **Felix** :  
Are you feeling better now?

 **Changbin** :  
Idk. But what I do know is how  
much I just wanna lay down and  
sleep because damn, I'm so tired.

 **Felix** :  
Go to bed then :)  
Let's talk tomorrow. Goodnight!

 **Changbin** :  
Don't stay up too late! Goodnight:)

Felix would be lying if he said his heart didn't race at that. He remembered the day Minho and Seungmin were being pushy about Changbin. 

"Okay, maybe I do find him cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copper :)


	4. three | imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin’s a traitor

🍒

June 8, 2015

Felix sat there in his room, almost falling off the chair from how high he was tilting it back. He smiled seeing a notification from Changbin. 

**Changbin** :  
You must be the square root of two  
because I feel irrational around you ;)

 **Felix** :  
Is this what math nerds do  
during their free time?

 **Changbin** :  
It took me a day to make that stfu  
and fyi, I don't even like math,  
I just happen to be good at it

 **Felix** :  
I missed you though :(  
We haven't talked for a week  
When are you coming home? :(((

 **Changbin** :  
Just two more days since I still need  
to be there for graduation practice :)  
I don't want to be fucking up on stage HAHHA

 **Felix** :  
Bet 

**Changbin** :  
Since we're graduating...  
Do I get a kiss?

Felix shrieked, throwing his phone across the bed. His heart raced and his breathing became irregular from the shock. "Holy shit." He mumbled, covering his face with a pillow. He took deep breaths and looked at himself at mirror, letting out a girlish scream in contrast from his usually deep voice. "What's wrong? Is there a spider?" Rachel burst through the door, holding a frying pan. 

"N-no." He stuttered out, covering his pink cheeks. "Don't scream like that! I almost took the flame thrower instead!" Rachel grumbled, leaving. Felix just stood there, his mind racing with thoughts almost getting a heart attack when his phone rang. 

Incoming call from Mingo...

"Hello?" He hesitantly answered, almost dropping his phone by Minho's scream. "What did you do?!" The older screamed. "What do you mean?" 

"Changbin just texted me saying he fucked up." 

"It's nothing! He's just overreacting!" He quickly lied, not liking the idea of his friends teasing him the next day about this. "You can't lie to me, Felix. Tell me." The older threatened. "Changbin asked me if he gets a kiss since we're graduating." He quickly said, blushing even more when he remembered the scene.

"What's wrong about that?" 

"Isn't it a bit too early? I mean, we only have been talking for a month and there's so much more we don't know each other about yet." Felix frowned, sitting on his bed. "So? That's the point of dating! A new chapter of getting to know each other more." Minho proudly said. "Wait, dating?" Felix's mouth hung open. "Aren't you asking about that?" The older asked, confused. 

"No!" Felix shrieked. 

"Whatever." Felix could literally see Minho rolling his eyes at the other end. "Mom, said to come over whenever you can. She said she wants you guys to taste her lasagna. Trust me it tastes like shit, save yourselves." Minho warned, "Oh and Felix? Change my damn contact name." 

**Changbin** :  
fucked up real good aha😗✌️

Felix bit his bottom lip, thinking of an answer. His thumb hovering over the send button. 

**Felix** :  
Yes.

 **Changbin** :  
Yes what?

 **Felix** :  
You get a kiss :)

 **Changbin** :  
April fools?

 **Felix** :  
It's June, Changbin????

 **Changbin** :  
I'll be waiting for that kiss :))))

-

Felix was exhausted. They were given a 20 minute break from graduation practice and he already felt like sleeping on the spot. "So, what did you say?" Minho suddenly appeared out of nowhere, sitting beside him. "I said yes." He whispered, biting back a smile. "Is this...?" Minho eyed the hoodie the younger was wearing.

"Yeah, he gave it to me when I tried to give it back." He smiled, loving how it was big on him. Despite Changbin being small, his body was more built than Felix so Changbin's clothes were big on the younger boy. "Just to clarify," Minho adjusted his posture, facing Felix now. "You guys aren't dating?" He added. 

"Nope." The younger answered, slightly disappointed. "Impossible." Minho whispered underneath his breath. "Okay, back to your seats! Let's have three more rounds of practice before lunch." The head teacher of the English department announced. "Treat me to lunch?" Felix pleaded, doing his so-called 'puppy eyes' everyone seemed to fall for. 

"Aww, No."

-

 **Changbin** :  
Guess who came back a day earlier!

 **Felix** :  
Jisung?

 **Changbin** :  
...bye.

 **Felix** :  
Noo! Come back :(

 **Changbin** :  
Is it your lunch break already? I'm about to  
head out of school to eat.

 **Felix** :  
Yeah :) come pick me up 🥺

 **Changbin** :  
omw.

 **Felix** :  
Copper :)

 **Changbin** :  
I hate science.

 **Felix** :  
Science hates you too <3

-

"Took you long enough." Felix cutely pouted seeing Changbin enter their gymnasium. "Let's go." He grabbed the younger's hand and walked towards a chicken place. "Your treat?" Felix asked, eyeing the menu. "My treat." Changbin answered. 

"I'm stuffed." Felix giggled, rubbing his stomach. Changbin looked away, trying to hide his smile. He would be lying if he didn't find the freckled boy's giggle cute. Heck, everything about him was cute. "I'll walk you, come on." Changbin offered, taking his hand. "Aren't you going to be late?" The younger asked, swinging their hands while walking. 

"Our break ends in 30 minutes, so it's alright." 

"Lucky." Felix pouted. They talked about random things during their short walk, Changbin hissing every now and then since Felix would swing their hands too high or too aggressively. "We're here, text me when you get home safely." Changbin smiled before running off. 

"Bye." Felix whispered to himself, shyly waving when Changbin looked back. 

"Chicken, huh?" Minho popped out of nowhere. "Stop doing that! One day you're going to give me a heart attack." Felix huffed, trying to calm down his senses. "You should be used to it. Come on, it's almost time." 

-

"Betrayal." Jisung hissed as soon as Changbin entered the gymnasium. The raven raised his eyebrow and walked past him to get to his seat. "Very unfair." Hyunjin shook his head, glaring at the older. Changbin rolled his eyes, walking past him as well. "Thought we were in this friend shit for life." Chan sighed.

Changbin sat down, confused. He looked back, eyeing the three who were just shaking their heads, frowning. "What the fuck." He muttered. "Alright, I'm expecting you guys to not make that many mistakes this time since you just had lunch, meaning you guys have the energy to participate well. Let's start with attendance to see if anyone cut class." The principal announced.

Changbin felt uncomfortable, feeling his friends glare holes on the back of his head. "Okay, what the fuck is up." He confronted them once school was over, only to receive shrugs and the words"nothing." Changbin rolled his eyes and went home, thinking about dealing with them tomorrow. 

You have 12 new notifications from **JISUNG YOU DUMB FUCK**

 **Jisung** :  
Fuck you, Hyunjin  
I didn't ask to be attacked

 **Hyunjin** :  
It's our new gc name, deal with it.

 **Chan** :  
Can't believe we're friends with a  
fucking traitor.

 **Jisung** :  
I thought we were all friends here, huh.

 **Hyunjin** :  
Apparently this particular someone cannot  
read between the lines.

 **Changbin** :  
"Nothing" my ass  
Clearly I did something so just tell me  
I'm not Sherlock Holmes for fucks sake

 **Jisung** :  
Yeah, clearly you're Romeo.

 **Changbin** :  
??? 

**Hyunjin** :  
Acting all sweet to his precious little Juliet😡

 **Chan** :  
We've been friends for years and you haven't  
treated us lunch yet then you meet "Juliet" and now  
you're basically offering your life 

**Changbin** :  
That's what you guys are upset about? Me  
treating Felix lunch?? That's even more ridiculous  
than Jisung's poem in class.

 **Jisung** :  
Fuck you.

 **Hyunjin** :  
What's ridiculous about that???  
I thought it was bro's before hoes

 **Changbin** :  
He's not a hoe.

 **Jisung** :  
Yeah, he's a pickaxe

 **Chan** :  
Jisung, I will kick you out of this goddamn gc

 **Jisung** :  
Be my guest

Chan removed Jisung from JISUNG YOU DUMB FUCK

 **Hyunjin** :  
Kick Changbin out too, clearly he  
would choose Felix instead of us😡

 **Changbin** :  
We are not fighting over a goddamn meal.

 **Chan** :  
Ofc we're not. We're not that shallow.  
We're fucking fighting about you not treating us.

 **Changbin** :  
If I treat you guys tomorrow will this stop?

 **Hyunjin** :  
Yes <3

 **Chan** :  
Absolutely :D

 **Jisung** :  
Throw in a movie and we good :>

 **Changbin** :  
But you just got kicked out how are you????

 **Jisung** :  
A magician never reveals his secrets

 **Chan** :  
This is your second account you added last week right?

 **Jisung** :  
Yeah, it's my second account..

One notification from **Bokkie**

 **Bokkie** :  
Just got home :)

 **Changbin** :  
That's good :)  
My friends are being irrational with me treating  
you earlier 

**Bokkie** :  
Same :(  
I got an earful from Minho and Seungmin 

They talked for hours. Both weren't satisfied enough so they suggested to make a call. "Hi." Changbin's raspy deep voice made Felix's heart race. "Hi." He whispered shyly, voice deeper. "So is your offer still up? Me getting my kiss? I mean, I do graduate the day before you...so will you come?" The older asked, both of them silent afterwards. 

"I-i'll come! Only if you come to mine?" Felix offered. "You don't have to ask." Felix was glad they couldn't see each other, knowing his cheeks were probably red by now. "Felix?" 

"Yeah?" 

"If I asked to court you, would you allow me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kkami world domination:)


	5. four | Best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin’s marker sniffing addiction and him calling Felix his best friend
> 
> In short: Felix is petty

🍒

June 12, 2015

"You're crying from that?" Changbin laughed, emphasizing the last word, pointing to the screen. Felix blew on a tissue, grabbing for another one as he bawled his eyes out. "I think we both knew Lara Jean and Peter was gonna get together in the end since the beginning of the story." The older laughed even harder. "Shut up! Just play the second one! I heard John Ambrose was going to be a home wrecker."

A few hours passed again and Felix was crying even more harder than the last movie. "Why can't I find a guy like that?" The younger sobbed, pointing at the screen. "I cannot wait for the last movie." 

"And you're crying again because?" 

"EXCUSE ME? HOW COULD YOU NOT WHEN PETER STILL PICKED HER UP BECAUSE HE KNEW SHE DIDN'T LIKE DRIVING IN THE SNOW." 

"Please don't say his name, I'm starting to think Jisung starred in this whenever I hear 'Peter'." Changbin shuddered. "You're just jealous. Get on Peter's level, bitch." Felix cursed, sniffling. "It's eleven, you should go home before your mom kills me." The raven helped the younger gather his things and guided him towards the front door. "Come on, I'll walk you." Changbin offered, closing the door.

"Thanks for spending the night with me, Binnie. I was getting kind of stressed about Graduating." Felix smiled softly, playing with hem of his sweatshirt. "Anything for a best friend." Changbin laughed, hating how he sounded out the last word. He clears his throat at the uncomfortable silence filling the air. 'Should've just said "You're welcome." but I had to ruin it.' He cursed in his mind, kicking a stone.

"We're here." Felix whispered, "Thanks again, Binnie." He bid, speed walking to his house. The younger took a deep breath before facing Changbin again who gave a smile and a small wave. Quickly turning around and shutting the door.

"My, my, my, a date?" Minho's voice greeting him. "It's not." Felix grumbled heading up to his room. "Oh? What happened?" The older asked, flopping on the bed beside Felix. "I don't even know why I'm upset!" He exclaimed, running his hand through his hair. "Did you finally find out about that he likes to sniff markers? Trust me I know it's hard but you'll get used to it somehow." Minho gave him an assuring pat on the shoulder.

"What? No, it's not that." 

"Pretend I never said that and continue what you're saying." He let out a nervous laugh.

"When we were walking to my house, I thanked him about letting me spend the night with him and he said "Anything for a best friend."" Felix mocked before burying his face on a pillow and groaned. "So you don't like being his friend?" Minho asked still confused. "That's not what I meant.." 

"Then what do you mean?" 

"Did you just quote a Justin Bieber song?"

"Ew, no." Minho rolled his eyes, "so?" He asked, raising both of his eyebrows. "I don't know..My feelings are all over the place and I'm upset over a something ridiculous and-" Felix screamed out, pulling at his hair. "Some world you live in." Minho shrugged before leaving the room. 

"Heard you got boy problems, bokie." His sister barged in, sitting on his desk chair. "Minho." He cursed underneath his breath. "It's not a boy problem." He pouted, crossing his arms. Dayeon raised a brow, causing him to slump his shoulders. "Okay, maybe it is a boy problem." He merely whispered. 

"Spill."

"You know Changbin right?"

"Kid who has a thing for smelling markers? Yeah, I know him." She nodded. 

Felix gave her a concerned look. "What? everybody knows it!" She exclaimed, taking out two lollipops from Felix's drawer, offering him one. 

"I spent the night with him watching movies then he offered to walk me home. We talked about some stuff and when we were near, I thanked him for letting me hang but then he pulls an "Anything for a best friend" card on me!" He pouts, the same scene replaying in his head. 

"And you're upset because?"

"I don't know." He huffed out, getting annoyed since Minho already asked this a while ago. "Well, maybe you don't want to be just a best friend. Maybe you want to be more than that to him." She pointed out, her lollipop pointing at him. "Ew, if you're saliva gets on my floor, you're cleaning it." 

"But it's too early." He whispered, cheeks turning red. "I quote Minho's wise words, "That's the point of dating, you get to know each other better." She pursed her lips. Felix knew she was right but he still had doubts. "You're not gonna date straight away, Changbin still has to court you." She added, leaning backwards. 

"I guess you're right." He admitted, nodding his head slowly. "Okay, goodnight, Lix. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here." She kissed his forehead and left the room. 

-

"Shut up, Jisung. You suck at this game." Changbin spoke through the mic, fingers smashing his phone screen hard and fast. "Fuck you, I don't even like this hero in the first place. Hyunjin stole my favorite one." Jisung cursed before letting out a scream as he died again. "What the fuck, Chan! I told you to back me up! Why are you farming you have enough buff!" Jisung screamed. 

"Trash-talker of the year goes to Jisung." Hyunjin applauded. "This is my last game. I have something to do." Changbin spoke, coughing. "Don't leave me with these idiots, Changbin. You're the only decent one who plays." Chan pleaded. "This is why you have a lose streak, Chan." Hyunjin laughed.

"Blocked and reported for hate speech." Jisung fired. "Says the one who's been cursing for the oast 20 minutes." The oldest rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm going off now." Changbin bid, turning offline.

 **Changbin** :  
Hi :)  
_Seen 8:37 p.m_

Changbin sat there confused, Felix has never left him on seen. 

**Changbin** :  
Felix left me on seen???

 **Minho** :  
Probably because of your marker  
sniffing addiction🤮

 **Changbin** :  
Fuck you

 **Minho** :  
That's Jisung's job😗✌️  


"One more game, I guess."

 **Jisung** :  
One more round, Chan

 **Hyunjin** :  
This is why you always lose

 **Chan** :  
Don't bring my match history in this 

**Changbin** :  
I know Chan might have the worst KDA  
but hey, he's good at farming

 **Chan** :  
Fuck you

 **Changbin** :  
Send me an invite let's play  
one more game

 **Hyunjin** :  
Ranked?

 **Jisung** :  
Fuck yeah

-

"He didn't even spam you? That boy isn't a keeper." Minho shook his head, trying to call Jisung. "What are you doing?" He sweetly asked once the younger picked up. "Can't talk right now, in game." Jisung hurriedly answered. "With?"

"Chan, Changbin and Hyunjin. Shit I probably died" The younger cursed and hung up. "He's playing and didn't even spam you? It's a no for me."

-

Changbin spent the rest of the night playing, his mind clouded with thoughts of a certain freckled boy. He was focused on playing, biting his bottom lip hard from concentration when he got a call. "Stop calling me, Han-min! You're ruining my game!" He shouted at his sister across the hall, not even looking at the caller ID. 

"I'm not calling you!" She shouted back.

"What?" He glanced at his phone.

 **CALLER ID: BOKIE🐣**  
ACCEPT|DECLINE

"Oh shit-" he panicked, running around the room. He took a deep breath before pressing accept, "hello?" 

"Goodnight." Felix quickly said and hung up.

"Changbin, where are you?! We're losing!" Jisung shrieked. "I-i have to go." He hurriedly said, trying to call Felix back. "What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck-" he cursed multiple times, running his hand through his hair. "The person you are trying to reach is unavailable, please try again later-" 

**Changbin** :  
Goodnight????  
_Seen 9:44 p.m_

-

"I can't believe we're graduating on Saturday." Hyunjin stretched his arms, hitting Jisung's face in the process (on purpose). "Bin, let's go to your house and play. I have a pretty good feeling we're going to have a winning streak." Chan proposed, dragging the three of them. "Let's do 2v2, whoever loses get's to buy lunch." Jisung offered, smirking.

"I'll take Chan." Changbin muttered.

\- 

"We have a free day, Felix! We're graduating tomorrow. Loosen up!" Minho dragged him to the mall. "I have many things on my mind today, Minho, I am not in the- Ooh let's go there." Felix was cut off by the sight of a store that sells stationaries. The older rolled his eyes and let himself get dragged.

"Have you talked to Changbin yet?" The brunette asked, hands grazing over the different markers. "If saying goodnight and quickly hanging up is talking then yeah, we talked." the freckled boy mumbled, grabbing whatever he could afford and fit in the basket. "Playing hard to get?" Minho smirked, mouth hanging open at the latter's answer. "Uh duh." 

-

"Well, Changbin, We all knew Chan's the worst player and you chose him." Jisung mocked, laughing. "Now go buy us lunch." Hyunjin laughed.

Both them grumbling as they were shoved outside. "Fuck you, this is my house." Changbin cursed. "I would like some of those little sandwiches." Jisung shouted through the door, ignoring Changbin's protest. 

"Felix, don't you think this is enough-" Minho eyes the bags Felix were holding, following him enter a new store. "You told me and I quote "We have a free day! We're graduating tomorrow. Loosen up."" The younger winked at him, already inside. "I hate you." Minho mumbled.

"This is ridiculous, Chan." A familiar voice caught their attention, both of them now hiding behind a rack of clothes. "It's not my fault you chose me." Chan shrugged, placing his arm over Changbin's shoulder as they both walked towards the food court.

Minho dragged Felix out of the store towards the food court. "What did Jisung want? Sandwiches?" Changbin asked, taking out his wallet. _“Little sandwiches"_ Chan corrected, showing a teasing smirk. "What did Hyunjin want?" The raven asked again, eyeing the stalls.

"Let's just get chicken." Chan offered. 

"Hi!" Minho suddenly popped in, tightening his grip on Felix who wanted to leave. "What brings you to here?" He added, gritting his teeth as he smiled since Felix stepped on his foot. "Oh we lost a bet so we had to buy lunch." Changbin answered, looking at Felix. "Hey can we talk?" He grabbed Felix not even waiting for an answer.

"What's up with last night? Are you avoiding me?" He asked slightly upset. "It's nothing." Frowning even more when Felix wouldn't look at him in the eye. "You're upset about something, what is it?" Changbin huffed. "It's nothing." Felix grumbled, turning his back. "If you're gonna be upset then I won't come to your graduation." Changbin teased only to freeze at Felix's answer.

"Then don't come."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler? Idk anyways here to remind you that Changbin's  
>  munchlax isn't named Gyu and it  
>  was just a mistranslation all along 
> 
> Sorry for not updating for over a month :)


	6. five | Indigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix graduating noice

🍒

June 13, 2015

Changbin came back upset, setting the food on the table and quietly eating. "What happened?" Hyunjin asked Chan in a hushed voice, the three of them slowly breaking their chopsticks apart, watching Changbin's movements. "Are you that upset about spending your money?" Jisung awkwardly laughed, trying to ease the mood. He winced when both Chan and Hyunjin kicked his leg. 

Changbin stayed quiet for the rest of the day, even when they were playing. "Dammit, Chan, you're farming again." Hyunjin cursed, screaming as he was getting chased by 5 players. "I'm gonna get gang-banged here, Jisung!" 

"Shut up, Sam, this is for payback the other night." Jisung chuckled, using Hyunjin's english name. "god damn, Christopher! You're getting good at this!" Jisung praised. The three of them looked at Changbin who was just silently playing. "Damn, Changbin's KDA is sexy," Hyunjin whistled, "14 kills, no deaths and 10 assists? Indeed." Jisung finished. 

The three of them sighed as they won, giving their full attention on Changbin. "Okay, what's wrong? You've been quiet since we got home." Chan worriedly asked. "Yeah, usually you would complain about Hyunjin's trashy choice of a hero." Jisung admitted, receiving a hard shove from said boy. "It's nothing." Changbin finally spoke. 

"Oh my god! He's alive! Call everyone!" Hyunjin jokingly shouted, flailing both of his arms in the air. "Are you sure?" 

Changbin just grunted and laid down the sofa.

-

It was past midnight, Changbin still couldn't sleep. He still kept thinking about what the younger had said. He closed his eyes, sleep taking over him.

-

"Was I too rude? He seemed upset when he walked away." Felix panicked, pacing around the room while Minho just sipped on a juice box. "You have any more of these? These are delicio-" 

"You're missing the point, Min!" He screamed. "I just ruined my non-existent love life that was never even gonna happen in the first pla-"

"You're rambling." Minho cleared his throat. "To be honest with you? Yeah, you were very rude." Minho gave a tight-lipped smile. "I said play hard to get! Not act cold and shit!" He added, emphasizing each word. 

"Hey, keep it down in there!" Felix's mom, Mrs. Kim, shouted across the hall. "Sorry, mom!" Felix shouted back. "Not to be frank and hurt your feelings and all but, yeah, you're gonna stay single forever I'm sorry." The older pursed his lips, poking his straw in another juice box. "You're not helping." 

"I know."

-

"You're still going?" Jisung's shocked voice through the phone echoing in his room. "Well, I promised. Whether we fought or not, I would still come." Changbin answered, styling his hair in his bathroom. "You're growing up too fast, Louis." Jisung fake sobbed, using Changbin's english name. Changbin cringed at the name, eyeing himself at the mirror.

"And you're coming because?" 

"Minho, duh?" Jisung answered dumbly. 

"I'll meet you at-"

"Changbin come down for breakfast! Jisung's here!" His mom shouted, confusing him. "What the fuck, Jisung?" He cursed, "What? Your mom's a great cook!" The younger admitted before hanging up. "Glad you finally decided to come down, hm?" Han-min teased, taking her seat. "What time are you both leaving? Oh and Changbin feed the dog." His mom instructed.

"Uh, in an hour," he answered, grunting as he poured dog food for their dog, Miko. 

"Miko!" He shouted, only to be shoved back because of Miko's weight. 

"Plenty of time to eat!" His mom smiled. "I'm starving." Jisung mumbled, swallowing his saliva before taking a bite. "Oh my god." He moaned out. "Delicious, right? Have some more." Changbin's mom placed more food at Jisung's plate. 

"Excuse me, mom? We're your REAL children?" Han-min pointed at herself and Changbin before laughing.

-

Felix sat nervously waiting for the program to start because this is it, another step closer to achieving his dreams. He kept glancing at the crown where his family is seated, swinging his legs like a little kid. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar mop of black hair sit next to his family along with Jisung. If he felt nervous a while ago, he was probably shaking right now. 

"Please stand for the national anthem."

-

"Mom! Dad!" He shouted, waving at them. "Oh, baby, we're so happy for you!" She kissed both of her son's cheeks. "I'm so proud of you." His dad smiled, giving him a big hug. 

"Hey.." Changbin approached, handing Felix a bouquet of roses. "Congratulations." He whispered, eyes on the ground. Felix smiled before hugging him. "You still came." He whispered, placing his chin on Changbin's shoulder. "Of course I came. I promised." The older hugged back, still feeling awkward. 

"Here, these are for you." He said in a hushed voice, handing the bouquet of red roses. "You didn't have to." Felix blushed, hands shaking while taking said flowers. "Let's talk later? I'm sure you and your family would want to spend the rest of the day together." Changbin smiled, finally looking up. 

"One picture?" Felix gave him his infamous puppy eyes. "Fine."

"Congratulations again, Felix." He bid and left with Jisung.  
-

Felix spent the rest of the day with his family, they ate out and celebrated with the rest of his relatives. He went up to his room after bidding goodbye to his last relative and collapsed on his bed, moaning at the comfort. "Oh right." He grabbed his phone from the nightstand, looking through his photos taken today he smiled at the picture of him and Changbin. The older's arm wrapped around his waist while his other held up a peace sign. 

He bit back a smile and set it both as his lock screen and home screen before dialing Changbin's number. "Hi!" He cheerfully greeted when the other picked up, sitting properly on his bed. "Hey." Changbin hurriedly answered. 

"Oh I'm sorry were you playing? I'll call again la-" 

"It's alright, Lix." The raven laughed, shuffles could be heard from the other line, trying to find a comfortable position. "About yesterday.." Felix trailed off, cringing at the way he sounded in his memory. "I'm sorry, I just had a lot in my mind and you weren't giving me attention and I sound ridiculous." Pouting even though Changbin couldn't see him (kind of glad he couldn't). 

"Hey, it's fine. I know you were probably nervous about your big day today," He sighed, "and what do you mean not giving you attention, YOU were the one not answering my calls and texts!" Changbin faked his anger, holding his laughter back.

Felix giggled, and god, did Changbin fall even more. Cheeks and ears probably red by now from just one small giggle. He couldn't help but smile fondly, just imagining Felix being all smiley and happy. 

"Well you didn't spam me!" Felix fought back in the same tone, but letting out a laugh afterwards. "And you continued to play!" He let out a 'hmph' acting sad but in reality he was fidgety from the feeling of butterflies in his tummy. 

"Well you seem like you needed space so I gave you space." 

"Well what if I wanted you to spam and bug me until I answer." He pursed his lips, glaring at his older sister who barged in the room holding cake. "Get out." He whisper-shouted, shooing her. 

"You should be more specific then! How about we play one round of my game? Please!" Changbin pleaded, prolonging the vowel. "What game?" 

-

They spent the night playing, Felix cringing at Jisung who kept shouting through the mic, screaminb at Hyunjin and Chan. "BACK ME UP BACK ME UP BACK ME UP." 

"I told you to kill the lord! Not farm!" 

"Hyunjin has the worst kda ew."

Felix checked the scoreboards, shocked at Changbin's. "You're good at this!" Felix squealed like a child, "22 kills, no deaths and 15 assists? You're killing it!" He added. "What do you expect, Lix? He plays this game every time he has a chance and by that I mean he plays at least 8 games a day." Chan bragged.

"No one beats Jisung though. Even plays while he's in the bathroom! Either pooping or showering. One time, we were playing with open mics we suddenly hear a water running." Hyunjin laughed. 

Changbin was focused in his game not really talking unless it's to shit talk Chan. 

-

"Go to bed, Changbinnnn." Felix kept on bugging Changbin to sleep since the older had a big day tomorrow. "Sing to me first?" 

"If I do would you go to sleep?" 

"Yeah."

"What song?"

"Baby shark."

So Felix hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I'll update again tomorrow :)  
> Okay maybe I purposely used 'Louis' instead of 'Lewis' because I like it more👉👈  
> And before anyone attacks/corrects me with using Mrs. Kim on Felix's mom instead of Lee,  
> It's because Korean Women don't change their surname when they get married :] and marrying someone with the same last name in korea isn't allowed/not permitted to marry  
> So I just gave her a different surname instead :]  
> Have nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @L1X1EB0T  
> Wp: jujuskrrt


End file.
